Tin Love
by Aya8
Summary: Short Cameron/John oneshot. PWP


Title: Tin Love

Summary: Short Cameron/John oneshot. PWP

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Both seasons – 2nd season up to episode 21, nothing belongs to me.

Author's note: Wrote this a while ago, found it, decided to post it.

One Shot:

He cleared his throat, hastily averting his widened eyes as Cameron walked into his room, clad in only her bra and underwear. "What are you doing?" he asked, pleased that he could sound ticked off when a beautiful wo-er-machine was standing over him.

His hands were behind his head and he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, as he lay lazily, draped over the small bed. He shifted his gaze over at the clock quickly and then returned his attention back to the almost naked girl in front of him. "It's midnight Cameron. Unlike you, I need sleep!"

She cocked her head to the side, in that robotic curious way that always made him smirk a little. Without saying anything, she settled herself beside him. Lying side by side, it had been the same position when Cameron had tried to talk him out of seeing Riley, the same position that had done something to him. It made John realize he could no longer deny his attraction to Cameron, at least to himself, it didn't mean he couldn't deny it to everybody else.

"Whoa, hey! Mom told you about walking around like that. You can't just—oh my god!" His breathing quickened, but he tried not to let it show as he forced himself to remain, even as she pushed herself against him. She was completely on her side facing him, so close that the middle of her chest was flush with his upper shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not walking."

"Well not right now-" he slammed his mouth shut, not finishing his sentence. His eyelids fluttered against his cheeks at the feel of her running her cool hand along the side of his face.

"I like the way you feel," she whispered, pausing as her fingers ran up his stubble-covered jaw. "I saw something today. It-it confused me. Before Riley was dead, you did kiss her."

It was more of a statement than a question and his teeth clenched slightly at the mention of his dead girlfriend, but with her hand caressing the side of his face, trailing down to his throat, and then to his chest, it was making it incredibly hard to think.

He took in a shuddering breath of cold air, "Um, y-yes," he stuttered, "Cameron, this isn't how—"

She lifted her head, leaning over him, her face within inches, and her lips just a breath away. He tried to pull away so that he could make sense of the situation, but it was just useless and he gave up. "You have no understanding of space do you?" he smiled gently up at her.

"No. There isn't supposed to be space when kissing-at least from what I read."

_Had he heard her right? _

He shook his head trying to clear it. "Wait, what?"

"Will you kiss me, John? I want to know what it feels like."

"You don't feel," he managed, before swallowing hard, cringing at the gulping sound that followed.

She rolled her eyes and tsked her tongue, appearing incredibly human like. "We've had this discussion before, I feel, I have _sensations_."

All he could do was nod, swallow, and look towards the ceiling. He had to look anywhere but at her. "If Mom wakes up-" he started.

"She's gone."

John raised an eyebrow, concentrating on staring up. "She not sleeping again?"

Cameron shook her head, leaning closer until their noses were inches apart, forcing his face down enough that he had to make eye contact. "She had to check a potential liability."

John waited for the rest, but got nothing. "You gonna tell me the rest of that sentence?"

"Please shut up now," her voice commanded.

Her eyes never left his as she dropped her lips to his. It could be described as a one sided kiss if Cameron had been human, but coming from machine it was understandable that she didn't know exactly what to do. Her eyes frowned and she pulled away. "That's not right. I'm confused."

It may not have been anything for her, or at least not something, she expected, but it had lit his world up. He was trembling from the contact. His pants had been feeling small from the moment she walked in, but now he felt like he was suffocating. How could one kiss from her turn him on so much?

He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath wanting to calm his body, because he knew he was going to give in that it was inevitable.

He tenderly brushed his hand up the side of her face, his fingers twining with her hair, cupping her cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. "Because, it's a bit more like this," he whispered, pulling her head down.

He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, only to pull back a little bit so he could give directions, "Open your mouth," he demanded softly, his eyes half shut.

And she did.

The minute his tongue touched hers a low groan escaped his throat and the need shot into his gut. He hiked her upper body over the top of his chest with his other arm, and that was when he heard the smallest noise escape her, perhaps a surprised gasp, or a grunt because of the suddenly swift movement. It was enough and when she furthered the position by straddling his waist, he could've died then.

He grunted at the contact and friction caused by the movement. Keeping one hand tangled in her hair, so that she would continue kissing him, his other hand trailing down to rest on her hips applying pressure, coaxing her to start a circular motion.

Her hips continued applying and reapplying the pressure, keeping her eyes open as the kiss continued. It was a little strange kissing someone and trying to look them in the eyes so he fully shut his, getting lost in the motions.

A deep guttural groan escaped from him as he felt that familiar tightening in his lower back and he pulled away needing a breath to compose himself, but didn't keep his mouth away from her for long. He kissed the cute point of her chin, along her jaw, and directly underneath her ear before going back to her mouth.

It seemed she understood and went back to kissing him without the pressure of his hand keeping her there. This allowed his hands to roam free against her skin and he instantly took advantage, by sliding his fingers up, going to unsnap her bra. He swiftly flipped her over, spread her thighs a bit rougher than he intended, and settled his hips against her pelvis. He thrust against the satin of her panties repeatedly.

"Yes," he panted, not sure if it was because of the friction between their hips, thrusting with perfect pressure now that he had control, or if it was because her breasts were so damn perfect.

Her eyes followed his every movement that puzzled curiosity present in her face, which actually looked flushed as he examined her slightly. That look made him falter in his excitement.

_This was wrong._

He started to pull away, an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry Cameron. I got carried away," he whispered.

She stopped him swiftly by reaching for his hand and placing it on her left breast.

"John Connor, I belong to you, you can do whatever you want to me."

"I know that, but -."

She searched his face. "I love you."

The surprise when she said that always came, always made him remember that she was a machine but very, very different. It was as if she was part machine and part human. She made him _believe_ it every time she said it. Now was no different.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Will you have sexual intercourse with me now? It's what I've been curious about."

He smiled gently down at her, but he didn't answer as his hand went to her hips, sliding her underwear down to mid thigh. His hand then went to the button and zipper of his pants and managed, with one hand to push his pants and boxers just slightly above his upper thigh.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity to a—" he stopped, giving her a sheepish look.

She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. "A machine?" she offered.

He shook his head. "You're more than that. I know it," he whispered, starting to settle between her thighs again.

He pushed her legs up, her knees bending.

He had to clear his throat before speaking, "Tilt your hips towards me," he whispered.

She did and it was so erotic and perfect that John knew he'd last no longer than a few minutes when actually inside her. He slowly pushed forward, his mouth dropping open, his eyes widening in surprise at the tight feel of her. He completely entered her and dropped his full body over her.

"Oh God," he groaned, his face shoved against her neck. The hot panting breath coming from his mouth was causing moisture between her skin and his. Strands of her hair swayed from the spits of air and he shivered as he felt the coolness of a machine, but the smooth feeling of human at the same time, gripping him tightly.

Being fully plastered to the front of her gave him limited mobility, but he still rocked his hips into her, glad that his pre cum allowed for some little lubrication, easing the entrance.

"How does it feel?" he managed before he moaned again and slammed his hips down, jerking slightly.

"Strange."

"That's a-all you got," he gasped, his hips plunging faster. "You're a machine with extensive vocabulary and you come up with strange-oh fuck, fuck I'm coming," he gasped, gripping her hips, rearing up for better leverage as he slammed against hers, pushing her up the bed, spilling everything he had into her.

When it was over, he collapsed against her, shivering slightly as her hands glided over his back repeatedly.

He leaned his head towards her and kissed her jaw. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I belong to you. You don't have to thank me," her response was simple.

He braced his arms on either side of her, raising his upper body so he could stare into her eyes. He shook his head. "You belong to yourself."

"You don't want me?"

"I'll take you. I do want you I mean, but no human can own another."

She gave him one of her smirks, clearly thinking he was being ridiculous. "I'm not human. I'm a machine."

John slipped his hand behind her neck, cupping her, as he pulled her forward for a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled gently. "I told you, you're more than that."

The End

Please comment! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
